War of the Sexes
by joanofarc15
Summary: It's football time! Boys vs. girls. And the boys are pretty cocky (you would be too if you've ever seen Kitty throw a football), but the girls have a secret weapon...Rogue!


War of the Sexes

Evan grinned as he looked at the competition. "Guys versus girls," he said with a short laugh, "this is going to be a joke."

"Ja," replied Kurt as he watched Kitty attempt to throw the football to Rogue. It wobbled in the air for about two feet and then dropped to the grass. Kitty stamped her foot on the ground as Rogue burst into a fit of laughter.

"We have to win, no matter what," Scott said gravely. He was the only one of the three taking this seriously. He glanced over to the sideline where Storm, Wolverine, Beast and the Professor were standing. They were discussing the rules.

"If the girls use powers, why the hell shouldn't the boys use them?" Logan growled, "What happened to equality of the sexes."

"I agree," said Ororo clamly. 

All three men stared at her in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, Ororo, but the girls might find themselves at a decided disadvantage if these were to be the rules," said Beast.

Xavier broke in. "I believe Storm is correct. On the battlefield one is not given the chance to choose one's opponent. Both the boys and girls must be ready for anything."

Logan gave a short laugh and shoved his hands into his pockets. "And you said we're playing to one touchdown? How is this going to help them at all? It's going to take about two seconds."

Storm smiled at him, "I wouldn't be so sure, Logan."

Both teams faced eachother and shook hands. They had been informed of the rules. Powers are alowed, but no teleporting with the ball. Kurt had tried to change that rule, but Evan assured him that it would make no difference. 

They stood at the line of scrimmage, the girls had just recieved the kickoff, it was first and ten with a very long way to go.

A slow smile spread across Rogues face as she glared at Evan.

"You're goin' down," Evan laughed.

Rogue just kept smiling. First she took off a glove, then she slowly pealed of the other glove. Finally, she lifted her long-sleeved shirt over her head to reveal a black sports bra.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Evan shouted.

Scott shot a quick look over to Jean. This whole game was her idea, so was the bet. Losers do all the chores for a week. Scott knew it was too good to be true. Jean wasn't stupid, she had this planned all along. Scott smirked at her "You really think that's going to make a difference, Jean?" he spoke with all the bravado he could muster. 

When they we're finally ready to go, Rogue stood in only a sports bra and a very short pair of shorts. 

"Very clever," Hank noted from the sidelines.

"Yes, well the girls do have an advantage that the boys to not," Storm replied."

"What? A mutant who can kill people with a touch?" Logan said.

"No," Storm said with a smile," intelligence."

"Ready, set, hike!" Jean called. Kitty snapped the ball to her. Rogue took off downfield, the nimble Kurt following carefully beside her. Scott stood at the line of scrimmage, counting the necessary eight aligators before he could rush the quarterback. Kitty ran a short button hook pattern. Just as Scott reached eight, Jean threw a perfect spiral to Kitty. Kitty gave out a short "eek" as the ball came toward her. She's never going to catch that, thought Evan as he ran up behind her. Suddenly, the ball stopped in mid-air. Kitty plucked it from the air and turned downfield.

Scott rushed in and ran straight into Jean. They both landed with a bump on the soft grass. Scott lay there for a moment, pressed up against her. He had never seen her this close up before, his face a mere inch from her own.

"You gunna let me up or what, Slim?" Jean teased. 

Scott blushed but didn't move, "Naw, I think I like it right here."

Suddenly, a large hand reached down and grabbed him around the collar. He was lifted up and turned around. Now it was Logan's face a mere inches from his own.

"You're bein'duped kid! The girls planned this whole thing. Red bats her pretty little eyes and gets you all stupid and drooling, and then look what happens," Logan pointed to the field.

Kitty ran down the middle of the field, ball in hand. Evan approched her with a huge grin on his face, this was going to be cake. Just as he reached for the tackle, he felt a strange, tingly sensation through his body. He blinked for an instant, and when he opened his eyes, Kitty was gone. 

"What the hell?!" He twisted around to see Kitty running behind him. Scott ran up beside him. 

"Stop her!" Scott yelled as he fired an optic blast at Kitty's feet. The girl stumbled for an instant but regained her ballance. 

"I'll stop her!" Evan shouted as he prepared himself to release some spikes.

"Hey Evan!" called Jean just as he was going to release, "Maybe you had better pull up your shorts first!"

Evan looked down and the spikes flew off to the side. Indeed, Jean had pantsed him bearing his bright yellow pikachu boxers to all. Evan blushed, "eep," he peeped as he pulled up his shorts. 

Meanwhile, downfield, Kitty had reached Kurt and Rogue. Rogue ran behind Kitty as Kurt ignored her and ***BAMF*** teleported himself in front of the shadowcat. At that noise, Kitty pitched the ball back to Rogue. Kurt tackled Kitty to the ground but noticed that she no longer had the ball.

"Kurt!" Scott called through his laughter. I mean, pikachu boxers? Come on. He mentaly reminded himself to get rid of the scooby do boxers he was wearing. *I already know about those* Jean said tepelathically. *Damn!*

Kurt looked downfield where Rogue was a mere five yards from the goal. *BAMF* he teleported to the goal line. She stopped right in front of him. They stood facing eachother for a moment. 

"Tackle her you idiot!" Evan called.

"Hey! Like, don't call him an idiot, Mr. Pikachu!" Kitty came to Kurt's defense. 

Rogue just stood there as Kurt tried to figure out how, exactly, he could tackle her. He tenitivley went for her chest, but stopped himself. Only two places he could touch her, he was blushing madly.

"What's it gunna be, blue boy?" asked Rogue with a grin.

Kurt sighed in defeat and stepped aside.

"Why, thank you, sah, you are such a gentleman," Rogue stepped across the goal line. The girls ran over to celebrate their victory.

"We demand a rematch!" Evan pouted.

"Whatever you want, sugah," Rogue replied. 

Wolverine snorted and shook his head in desbeleaf. 

"I believe you have lost your little wager, my friend," said Beast. 

Storm handed Logan a pink and purple tie-die shirt with "Peace and Love" printed in puff paints on the front.

Logan groaned as he put on the shirt. This was going to be one long week.

end.


End file.
